GamTav Insanity
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: idk. To the song Insanity by the Vocaloids(because yes, I still listen to them) not complete. Only the parts that spoke to me the most. rated t for language and gore


**I got bored and sad, so, I decided to make this. :l ... also, I'm only doing some parts, because the other parts are better described through pictures. xl  
**

**Warning: Character death**

**DISCLAIMER:  
**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_The unneeded meaning of start and end_  
_To the disappearance of this soul_  
_Who remembers characters?_  
_From the window of madness, goodbye_

* * *

There was a monotonous beeping from across the room. A bright white light, a total contrast of the black room, shone across all corners, high and low. Gamzee was seated in one of the corners, running his fingers over his face and over those scars. _Those fucking scars._ He snarled. It did no good though, it would only make him go insane again. He didn't want the headaches to come back and dishearten any further attempts he had. _The remaining._ He reaches across the room, crawled a few steps, and reached the beeping device.

-**terminallyCapricious[TC] began pestering adiosToreador -**

**TC: **HeY.

**AT: **oH. iT'S UH,,,YOU...

**TC: **TaLk tO Me bRoThEr, yOu bRoKeN Up BoUt ThIs sHiT LiKe mE?

**AT: **bROKEN UP LIKE YOU? yOU RIPPED OFF MY HEAD. i THINK i'M FEELING WORSE THAN YOU.

Gamzee scrolled down, a new message.

**AT: **wHY WOULD i TRUST YOU? yOU'RE INSANE.

His heart quivered, but in a painful way. His face scrunched up and the scars on the surface parted slightly, letting his deep indigo blood dip out. Gamzee could do nothing but abdicate the little power that remained in him. _Help me Tavros. _

**_TC: _**_TaV... YoU kNoW Me...No oNe kNoWs Me lIkE YoU Do. WoN't YoU FuCkInG HeLp mE?_

**- adiosToreador ceased pestering terminallyCapricious[TC]-**  
Gamzee let his head fall, and his heart began pounding against his chest again.

"Don't-don't-don't" _Don't start crying again. _But it was too late. He had already started. The salty tears burnt into his scars like acid, though it truly didn't hurt as much, but the extremely uncontrollable feelings he was feeling at the moment made his body feel so much more than necessary. His entire being shook as he thought of his betrayal to all his friends.

"Taaaaaaaaav." He drew out. Now, more than ever, Tavros would never accept to being his Matesprit. He crawled back to one of the corners and rolled one of the decapitated heads back over to him. It's long horns making it hard to turn it this way and that way. He wiped the soft brown blood from the lips on the head and let out a low sob.

"Fuck Tav. All I want is for just one motherfucker to say _I care about you_ at least once before I motherfucking die." He said in a shaky voice. Then he kissed one cheek and set the head back down gently and stood up, stuffing his sylladex with things he'd need.

* * *

_Hello, myself_  
_Haven't we met before?_  
_Goodbye, yourself_  
_So, want to talk?_

* * *

_"Get out of there. Everyone wants you dead. No one cares about you. No one would miss you."_

_There was a black light coming from an even blacker puddle at your feet. You gazed down into it and stared into your reflection, but your eyes were blood red and the indigo iris that you so commonly saw was black. There was a wicked wide grin on your face and your teeth had your own indigo blood dripping through your lips. Messy hair atop your ruined clown face. You shivered from how hideous and terrifying you were._

_"You either die or hide alone you fool."_

_You shake your head. You begin to remember this. It's a dream. A terrifying dream, where that insane side of you tries to take control. You step back, to get away from him and maybe look for a way out of this dream, but like always his hands reach out of the puddle. They claw at the ground between you two and soon he's crawling out of the black abyss like that Japanese troll girl from those horror movies one of your indigo friends sent you. You shiver again. His hands grab your legs by the ankle and it aids his arrival. _

_Your scream is stuck in your throat. _

_no no no no no no no no._

_"Come here."_

_He barks at you, and you foolishly hope that barking is all he'll do. You don't want to feel the insanity of his bite. In seconds he's pulled you off balance. You fall onto your back and when you regain yourself he's hovering over you, his nails clawing into your eye sockets._

_Then, your sight is rolling, and when it stops, you can see yourself beneath him, eye sockets empty. He turns into some black foggy smoke and enters your being through the bloody indigo holes on your face.  
_

"Aaah!" Gamzee sits up quickly, the headaches had returned. He dug his nails into his thighs and bit his bottom lip. _No. I don't want to become this. _He groans. Gamzee jumps to his feet and begins running down the corridor of the ship they were on. Suddenly he fell to his knees and grimaced. The head aches were getting stronger and the voices were becoming more audible. He stumbles over to a vent, using the wall on his left to level himself the best he could. He reaches down, and yanks at the vent with one hand, it was bolted down though, so he yanked as hard as he could until finally it broke off. He panted in pain, feeling his indigo blood dribble down his fingers. He didn't bother to look though, and instead he crawled into the vent and kept crawling until he couldn't even see his own hand pressed against his face. He pressed his back against one of the metal walls and held his head in his hands as he cried. He sunk into the spot he was seated at. The only thing on his mind raising over and over. He wanted some one to say it. Just once, so he could just leave every one alone like they wanted. Just once he wanted to hear that he was at least a _bit_ important. That some one actually cared about him. He thought about his Goat dad, and how he was never around as a grub, how he had abandoned him when he needed him the most. About Karkat, only calming him down to save his friends and _Terezi_. Maybe that's why he felt so black for her. Because Karkat didn't really see him as a moirail. Because Karkat didn't really _care_ about him. And Tavros, how incredibly red for him he felt, yet that day that he had sort of confessed to Tavros his feelings, he hadn't even replied back.

**_"A no would've been_ _niiiice."_** Gamzee growled to himself, though it wasn't truly him. His heart just sunk even more. Did no one in this Galaxy care? Did no one care about him in the least? The crying came louder, then he heard laughing, that distinct, high pitched _troublemaker_ laugh.

"Why's Gamzee crying? Got something to confess?" Terezi asked at the foot of another vent closer to Gamzee's face. Gamzee lowered his head in his hands again and cried silently.

* * *

_Hey, haven't we met somewhere in the past?_  
_Hey, you're special to me, I want to talk to you_  
_Hey, what time is it? What's today? I don't know_  
_Hey! It would be great if we completely forgot_

* * *

When Gamzee saw him, he was so surprised he almost forgot to breath. He didn't expect to find Tavros here, so close to Caliborns' main base. He was wearing some silly green pupa pan out fit, though Gamzee couldn't really say much about it, seeing how he was wearing a fake Godtier out fit with bullet holes everywhere.

Gamzee was quiet, watching Tavros pass him without even noticing. He frowned, because of the head aches he couldn't really remember much of Tavros, only that they were close friends and he was red for the Taurus.

**-terminallyCapricious[TC] began pestering adiosToreador -**

**TC: **HeY

**AT: **uH,,,HEY.

**TC: **WhAt HaPpEnEd?

**AT: **wHAT DO YOU MEAN?

**-terminallyCapricious[TC] ceased pestering adiosToreador -**

Gamzee climbed down the wall where he had been seated and walked over to Tavros. Tavros' eyes widened and he stepped back.

"G-Gamzee?" Tavros asked in fear. Gamzee gave a soft smile, hoping he wouldn't scare Tavros off. When they were standing just in front of each other Gamzee stopped and his smile lowered.

"Hey bro...I was just wondering, maybe when this game is over, would you like to...fucking settle down with me and...be matesprits?" Gamzee had a feeling he probably shouldn't have come out with it as he had but, he had no other choice.

Tavros was quiet, and he stared at him for a while, thinking, then he bit his bottom lip. "I don't know. If we survive by then...then just maybe." Tavros said, then turned and walked on.

"Tav...will you let me know _now_?" Gamzee asked grabbing Tavros by his arm. Tavros stopped and turned to look at him.


End file.
